


Lavender Fields

by Zoe_Grimm



Category: Cinderella (1950), Cinderella (2015), Cinderella (Fairy Tale), Cinderella - All Media Types
Genre: Bondage, Consensual Kink, Consensual Sex, F/F, Fluff, Light BDSM, Like, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:54:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23078941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoe_Grimm/pseuds/Zoe_Grimm
Summary: Just a little one shot that jumps right into the mysterious workings of Lady Tremaine's bedroom policies (and Cinderella's ways to work with them).
Relationships: Cinderella/Lady Tremaine (Disney)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 78





	Lavender Fields

"Oh, no, Cinderella..."

A cold draft. A dent in the bed as her stepmother sat back down on it. The velvety, low, dangerous tone that meant her stepmother was enjoying herself way too much to give in right now. Beg as she might. She couldn't see through the blindfold, but she felt cool and silky fingertips ghosting over her skin. Oh, how glorious it would be to be touched... to be gifted release. She arched and quivered on the bed. Her stepmother hushed her with a triumphant smile on ruby painted lips. But oh, she loved to see her little girl in a fix like this. Tied to the bed with ropes at the wrists and ankles, blindfolded, entirely at her disposal and her mercy. Unable to contain herself, Lady Tremaine bent her head lowly to bring her mouth close to Cinderella's skin. Cinderella caught a whiff of subtle yet expensive perfume. The scent alone made her head swim. She moaned lowly, ecstatically, when Lady Tremaine's teeth found her neck. She felt purple pain blossom on her skin over and over, until she felt lost in lavender fields. The sensation, the gravelly hum of her lady, her scent and her ever haunting fingertips were exquisite torture. She was barely holding in her moans by now, knowing that by the time her lady found the mercy to touch her little cunt, she would find it soaking wet and waiting. Not that she was far from that state right now...

As if reading her thoughts, her stepmother chuckled. It raised goosebumps on Cinderella's skin and made her even wetter. She _adored_ her stepmother's bedroom chuckles. They were a most private and treasured possession that belonged solely to her, even as she solely belonged to her stepmother. And her mistress just _loved_ to own her.

"Not yet, Cinderella", she said.

Cinderella had long lost count of the "not yets" her stepmother had issued in the course of their relationship. She usually took them well and she didn't know why, but she was desperate tonight.

"Mommy... please..."

She had never called her mommy before. She could feel the cold draft move over her that came from the door Lady Tremaine had opened and the fact that her lady had frozen lake still. An unidentified and unfamiliar note found its way into Lady Tremaine's voice as she sharply asked "what did you just call me?"

"Mommy", Cinderella moaned, for even as Lady Tremaine had frozen, Cinderella could still _feel_ her firm hand resting on the top of her thigh, and she needed _more_.

"Take me, please... fuck me... mommy"

It was an all or nothing risk, but Cinderella was desperate. Incrementally, Lady Tremaine's hand began to move again. Cinderella tried to encourage her, writhing in her ropes, arching and trying to inch her cunt closer to the moving hand. Eventually, the hand did settle dead center on Cinderella's wet cunt in a firm and solid grip.

"Tell me something."

It was a command that allowed no questions. But there had been no rebuke yet and no punishment, so Cinderella ventured to go all in.

"I'm all yours, mommy. I love how you take me. How you fuck me. Your fingers feel so good inside of me. And on my clit. Please mommy. I need you. I'm so wet. I want you ... I ..."

Cinderella choked on her words when one finger entered her slowly, precisely, Lady Tremaine's head next to hers again where she could feel her breathing. Could hear her heart beating next to hers in Lady Tremaine's ample chest that rested at Cinderella's side.

"My girl...", Lady Tremaine murmured, full of wonder, full of grace. "My very good girl..."

A second finger joined the first in Cinderella's cunt and Cinderalla sighed contentedly, for she was getting what she wanted, moving along with the thrusts. If only her mistress's thumb would do more than brush her clit... but she knew exactly that if she asked too much too soon, she would only be here all the longer, begging for release.

Instead, in an effort to be good, she said "... taste you... taste me on your fingers..."

Two thickly coated fingers were brought to her mouth for her to suck on, and Cinderella earned an appreciative hum for what she was sure was a very appealing sight. Lady Tremaine's other hand found one of Cinderella's breasts and started kneading, pinching the nipple at first and then grazing it with her teeth. Always on the verge of rough and tender. Just what her little girl needed...

When Cinderella had cleaned the fingers, they returned to her cunt, pumping faster than before. With her new submission, the dynamic in the open room had shifted. The well defined muscles in Lady Tremaine's back moved as she positioned herself to hover over Cinderella, thoroughly fucking her little cunt, and _thoroughly_ enjoying the way Cinderella's lips parted in moans that were cut off before they could grow louder.

"I want to hear you, Cinderella", Lady Tremaine ordered her, fully knowing the door was open, fully aware that it was part of the reason her pet was so wet.

"Mommy", Cinderella moaned, not caring who might hear at this point. "Feels so good, mommy. Touch my clit, please..."

"Like that?", Lady Tremaine inquired, bringing up her thumb to trace firm but torturously slow circles around Cinderella's clit.

"Yes", Cinderella exhaled, "but more... mommy... I need you... please"

"Please always works", Lady Tremaine asserted, picking up the pace and driving her little girl crazy with the two fingers that were pumping in and out of her and the thumb putting just the right amount of pressure on her clit. She was deliberating if she should do more, but then decided against it. There was always a next time and she wanted her little girl to be able to come comfortably.

_Well_ , she thought, smirking at the sight of the taut ropes, _reasonably comfortably, anyways_.

It didn't take long until she felt Cinderella's cunt tighten around her fingers, liquid gushing to ease her rough pushes, Cinderella holding her breath all of a sudden to concentrate on her impeding orgasm. She wasn't allowed to come without Lady Tremaine's explicit say so, but she seemed to have forgotten tonight...

Cinderella came, and Lady Tremaine guided her through it, not stopping her administrations because she did not believe in taking away orgasms indefinitely. Other punishments, however...

Other punishments were fully acceptable and in this case, sorely needed.

"I do hope you enjoyed yourself, Cinderella", she stated icily, even as she placed a gentle kiss on Cinderella's cheek to express her affection.

"Because you did not ask my permission for your joy and therefore, you must be punished."

Cinderella blushed and weakly replied "I'm... so sorry, stepmother".

"Back to formal terms now that you're in trouble, mhm. Well well. We shall see about that", Lady Tremaine stated, as she swiftly undid the ropes around Cinderella's wrists and ankles, briefly but gently massaged the sore joints and then firmly positioned a naked and blindfolded Cinderella stomach down across her lap. Cinderella had expected the spanking, but that did nothing to diminish her equal dread and excitement. The first few blows landed sharply on her ass, Lady Tremaine's other hand winding its way into her hair, holding down her head. Cinderella knew from experience that the touch would stay pleasant until she resisted, and so she let her head hang limp in Lady Tremaine's solid grip. Below her breath, she counted the blows, alternating on her ass and ranging from stinging to excruciating. At twenty, Lady Tremaine paused. She was beginning to feel her own body asking for attention, doubtlessly fuelled by the sight of a naked and obedient Cinderella bent over her lap.

"Now, Cinderalla", she said, "we may continue this punishment until fifty, or a hundred, or I could have you on your knees before me where you tell me exactly what is on your mind tonight. How do you plead?"

"I want to kneel before you, Madam", Cinderella replied, unable to stop her voice from shaking a little, for the blows to her ass _had_ hurt. She sank to her knees swiftly as soon as she was released and positioned herself in an orderly and entirely submissive manner. She felt hands reaching out to remove the blindfold. Deciding to play it safe now, Cinderella kept her eyes closed and asked softly "may I look at you, stepmother?"

"Good girl", Lady Tremaine praised quietly, and then slightly louder she said, "and yes you may." Cinderella opened her eyes and though Lady Tremaine would hardly admit it, the raw and open look in them always left her a little breathless. They locked eyes for a moment before she collected herself enough to prompt "well then, Cinderella ... what gives?"

It was a blunt question but the answer came immediately.

"It was a fantasy, stepmother. It's been on my mind for some time. I know we are not related, nor should we be, but you hold me and I feel..."

A breath, a second, a look, and then the word "... safe. Like you will always be around me. Like I will always be yours."

"Oh, Cinderella", Lady Tremaine exhaled, her own physical needs momentarily forgotten. "Of course you will always be mine. Always."

She bent forward in a kiss, a sweet and promising and all encompassing kiss.

"Always", Lady Tremaine whispered against Cinderella's lips, cupping her cheek, feeling the girl melt against her touch.

"Always", Cinderella echoed, entirely content.


End file.
